


Emotional context

by Veritaseria



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Eating Disorders, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Mycroft Feels, Mycroft Has An Eating Disorder, Mycroft Holmes Has Feelings, Protective Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veritaseria/pseuds/Veritaseria
Summary: Sherlock can be a good brother too.
Kudos: 33





	Emotional context

-Did you make a list?

The words unannounced came out of Sherlock's mouth and caused Mycroft to have a familiar unpleasant scowl.

Blue eyes have been focused on his silhouette. He looked away from the appraising look.

-It would be great if you left.

-It would be great if you could stop starving yourself.

He froze. His lips tightened even more than before.

-You are not the only person who cares about your siblings. Goodbye, brother mine.

Mycroft has been alone for the first time in several months. Maybe, one day, he'll like it.


End file.
